The invention refers to a dispensing device, in particular for radionuclide generators.
Nuclide generators are used for producing radionuclides. They are essentially composed of a generator column on the matrix of which a longer-lived initial stage of the desired radionuclide, the so-called parent nuclide, is fixed, of an eluant container, and of an eluate container. The single components are connected to each other via hollow needles. The short-lived radionuclide, the so-called daughter nuclide, is produced by the elution of the mother nuclide.
In the nuclide generator disclosed in German Utility Model No. 77 08 973, the eluate, which can be a physiological salt solution, in the eluant container, is suctioned through the generator column by means of the evacuated eluate container. Thus the amount of eluate obtained corresponds to the vacuum which prevails in the eluate container at the beginning of the process. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is not possible to exactly dispense the amount of eluate obtained.
German published, examined application No. 22 36 565 discloses a device composed of a generator column, transporting means, an eluant container and an eluate container. This device enables arbitrary transportation of any amount of eluate into the eluate container. In doing so, transport means--for example a hose pump whose pumping capacity, i.e. the amount of liquid per time unit, is known--are operated for a certain period of time according to the desired yield of eluate. The transport means and its control means necessary for this purpose are highly complex and thus expensive, especially when used for precise measuring.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention is based on the object of providing a simple dispensing system by means of which in particular the elution of a radionuclide generator column with variable, arbitrarily choosable volumes of the fluid is possible.
This object is solved by the features of the claimed invention.